


Admiration

by FandomsAndShipsGallore



Series: HanniGram One-Shots [68]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, almost broken nose, cute cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore
Summary: Will and Hannibal just being adorable... ish
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: HanniGram One-Shots [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/566225
Kudos: 38





	Admiration

Will was laying on top of Hannibal, smiling at his dorky boyfriend, who was currently making some very weird faces. Will put both hands on either side of Hannibal's face and rubbed his thumbs on the hollows under his cheekbones. Hannibal stuck his lips out duck lip style and wrinkled his nose. Will placed a soft kiss on Hannibal's nose which earned him, what Will had deemed sad cannibal noises one night after a few too many drinks.

Hannibal tilted his head up to get a real kiss and Will sat up a little so he was just out of Hannibal's reach. Hannibal made the same noise he had before, "Tease!"

"Always," Will licked Hannibal's cheek. Hannibal looked absolutely appalled at Will. The offending man smirked victoriously, "Yes'em?"

"You licked me," Hannibal stated. Will laughed, "Yes I did and I will do it again."

Hannibal pouted at Will. The younger man ran his thumb across his pushed out lip, "You are the only person I know that pouts with their top lip"

Hannibal nipped Will's thumb defiantly, "I most definitely do not pout Will."

"Yes you do my love," Will chuckled. Hannibal glared at him, though the corners of his mouth twitched like he was resisting the urge to smile. Will kissed him softly. Hannibal sighed happily and rested his hands on Will's sides and squeezed gently. Will giggled into the kiss and smacked at Hannibal's hand. Hannibal smiled into the kiss and squeezed harder. Will laughed and pulled back, "Hannibal! Stop!"

"Now your speaking absolute non-sense my dear," Hannibal flipped them over and pinned Will. The younger man glared up at the beautiful man he chooses to spend his life with, "You're a real ass you know that?"

"But you love me anyway," Hannibal stuck his tongue out. Will grumbled but his cheeks turned a very lovely shade of pink. Hannibal smoothed his hands up Will's sides in, what appeared to be, a loving manner till he got to Will's armpits then he crooked his fingers drawing a giggle from Will. Hannibal tickled Will's armpits then his sides and back to his armpits as Will thrashed and tried to get out of Hannibal's grasp. Hannibal giggled as he searched for more spots to tickle on his very ticklish boyfriend.

Will finally managed to get out of Hannibal's grasp and landed on the floor with a dull thump. Will glared at the older man and crossed his arms. Hannibal dropped his gaze knowing that was the you're-sleeping-with-the-dogs look. The younger man climbed up into one of the Lay-Z-Boys and continued to glare at his boyfriend.

Hannibal crawled off the couch and planted himself at Will's feet. Will huffed at him. Hannibal picked up one of Will's feet and kissed the tip of his toe then the inside of his arch then the bottom of his foot, which -little did Hannibal know- was very ticklish. Will reflexively kicked and slammed his heel into Hannibal's nose. Hannibal fell backward onto the floor with a groan. Will jumped off the chair, "Oh my god! Hannibal, I'm sorry!"

Hannibal groaned again. Will kissed Hannibal's forehead, "Let me see."

Hannibal dropped his hand. Will tilted the blonde man's head back, "Well, there's no blood and it looks like it's still in one piece."

"Very funny William," Hannibal grumbled. Will smirked and kissed Hannibal. The older man leaned into the kiss and Will wrapped his arms around his neck. Will pulled back a little, "Love you"

"Love you too," Hannibal smirked.

*Bonus scene*

Hannibal got up in the morning to get ready for the day and when he looked in the mirror he was seriously reconsidering not eating Will.

"Will Graham you are an ass," He called into the bedroom. Will stretched, "What did I do this time?"

Will looked over at Hannibal who was glaring at him from the doorway. He almost lost it when he noticed the large bruise on his boyfriend's nose. The younger man climbed out of bed in nothing but his boxers and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and buried his head in his neck. Hannibal huffed at him and kept his arms crossed. Will planted soft kisses on his neck, "I think it makes you look rugged and tuff."

Hannibal laughed softly, "You're on thin ice my love."

"Well, I might as well break it now," Will smirked and nipped at Hannibal's jugular. Hannibal resigned himself to enjoy Will's ministrations and let himself go lax in the brunet's arms. Will smirked, "Don't melt quite yet my love, you still have to work today."

"One day I will turn Franklin into a stew, I swear," Hannibal groaned. Will fake gasped, "You? Swear? Why I never!"

Hannibal laughed before he removed himself from Will's embrace and hurried to finish getting ready. Will met him at the front door with a small cooler and a thermos.

"Coffee and a homemade sub," Will kissed him. Hannibal smirked and kissed him again, "Thank you, Love."

"Go get'em, tiger!" Will pinched Hannibal's pert rear. Hannibal took the cooler and thermos and left to go deal with the overweight man-child.


End file.
